２・１・４ 事件
by SeveRemus
Summary: 伊達が突如、奇怪な桃色の物体に襲われる！ ＳＭやおい。 桃がマゾで、二人はデキている設定です。　英語版もあります。


２・１・４ 事件

* * *

それは、ある平凡な朝の事だった。男根寮で朝食を食べていた伊達が味噌汁を啜ると、若布の下から奇怪なものが姿を現した。光沢からしてプラスチック製の物体とすぐに分かったが、それを箸で取り出すのに伊達は躊躇した。何しろ、派手なピンク色であった。慎重に、周囲の者に悟られぬよう箸で若布を退けると、その全貌が現れた。プラスチックは包装に過ぎなかった。両端がピンクで中央が透明な密閉式小袋の中には、なんとハート型のチョコレートが入っていた。

伊達は内心、溜息をついた。

_そうだ、今日はバレンタイン・デーだった。隣で何食わぬ顔をしている桃がやったに違いない。いつ味噌汁に仕込んだのかは謎だが、アイツなら俺に気付かれずにその位はできるだろう。気付かなかった俺が迂闊だったと言うことか。_

伊達は徐にそのチョコレートを箸で摘まみ、ガクランの内側の胸ポケットに素早く入れた。

_まぁ、可愛いと言えば可愛い小細工だな。アイツらしい発想だ。_

そして暫らく伊達はその事を忘れていた。

* * *

一時間目は鬼髭による国語の授業。学力レベルが小学生並みの男塾では、伊達は退屈で仕方が無かったが、せめて教科書を出して聞いているフリをしなければ鬼髭がうるさい。いつものように鞄から教科書を取り出そうとすると、本の上の端に異物が付着していた。味噌汁に入っていたものと同じ、小袋入りのチョコレートだった。しかも丁寧に、ガムテープを輪にして貼り付けてある。

_桃の奴、俺に赤っ恥をかかせようってのか？！全く！_

それをむしり取って鞄の中に落とし、殺意を含んだ視線を桃の方に投げると、彼は既に居眠りを始めていた。

* * *

二時間目と三時間目の間、伊達は必ず便所に行く。身体のリズムと言うものにはさすがの伊達も逆らえず、毎日この時間帯に排便する。そしていつも校舎の北側の便所の、一番奥のトイレを使う。今日も例外ではない。入って戸を閉めると、戸の内側にまたもやピンクの小袋入りのチョコレートが貼ってあった。しかも一個や二個ではなく、大きなハートを描くほどであった。

_も・桃の奴～っ！！_

もはやポケットには入りきらない量なので、仕方無く伊達は片っ端から小袋を開けて飲み込むように食べた。そして小袋とガムテープをグシャッと丸め、ピンク色が見えなくなるまで塵紙に包んでからゴミ箱に捨てた。

_覚えていやがれ！_

* * *

三時間目の後は待ちに待った昼食。寮長の権田馬之助が毎日寮生全員の弁当を用意し、風呂敷に包んで手渡した。その風呂敷を鞄から取り出した瞬間、伊達は嫌な予感がした。風呂敷を取る前にその下の弁当箱の表面に何も貼り付けて無いことを確認した。

「どうしたんだよ、伊達？飯食わねぇのか？」

既に自分の弁当を半分近く平らげた虎丸が物欲しそうに訊いてきた。

「うるせー。」

それでも伊達は風呂敷を開けるのが少し怖かった。

_まさか、弁当箱にピンクのハートを描いてたりしねぇよなぁ…。_

だがそれは取り越し苦労だった。何の変哲も無い弁当箱に安心し、伊達はその蓋を取った。すると――

**ポトッ！**

その蓋の内側に付いていたのか、今までのチョコレートの倍くらい大きなものが、弁当の飯の上に落ちた。もはや隠しようが無い。

「何じゃ、そりゃぁ？！」と富樫が驚いた。

「チョコレートじゃねぇのか？」と、箸を止めて虎丸も目を丸くした。

「アレッ？！今日って、何日だ？」

以外にもそう訊いたのは、桃だった。

「二月十四日ですよ。バレンタイン・デーです。」

涼しげに答えたのは飛燕だった。

_何ッ？これを仕組んだのは、桃じゃないのか？！？_

戸惑う伊達をよそに、虎丸が大声で、「そうか、バレンタインか！」と頷き、富樫も、「さすがは伊達だなぁ、チョコレートを貰うなんて！」と感心したように言ったので、他の者が駆け寄って来た。

「伊達がチョコレート貰ったんだと？」

「よっ、色男！」

「誰からなんだよ？」

「馬鹿、野暮なこと訊くなよ！」

「しかし弁当に忍ばせるとは、見上げた根性だなぁ。」

「どうやって入れたんだ？」

「馬之助に頼んだんじゃねぇか？アイツ女には弱いからな。」

「いいなぁ。俺等にゃ縁のねぇ話だよな。」

「飛燕はいつもごっつ沢山貰うんだろ？」

「え・えぇ、まぁ。」

「今度俺達にも分けてくれよ！」

「駄目ですよ、くれた人に悪いですから。」

「へぇ、お前、律儀だなぁ。全部一人で食ってるのか？」

「はい、少しずつ。」

そんな話をなるべく聞かないようにしながら、伊達は黙々と弁当を食べた。

「おい、伊達。お前もちゃんと食ってやれよ。」と不意に虎丸が言ってきた。

朝から素性の知れぬチョコ攻めに遭っていた伊達は、不機嫌極まりない表情で、

「俺は甘いものは嫌いだ。欲しければお前にやる。」と吐き捨てるように言った。

「伊達！それじゃわざわざくれた奴に悪いじゃないか！馬之助に頼むのだって、結構勇気がいる事だぜ？」

そんな事をくどくど虎丸に言われたところで、曲がったヘソが直る伊達ではない。しかし隣の机で妙に静かに食べていた桃が、急にボソッと呟いた。

「そうだぜ、伊達。食べなきゃくれた奴が可哀相だ。」

朝からの一連のチョコレートは桃の仕業だとばかり思っていた伊達は、まだその先入観が抜け切れず、訝し気に桃を見遣った。すると桃の視線が飛燕に向けられている事に気付いた。飛燕自身は何ら変わった様子も無く、鞄からその朝通学路で渡されたチョコレートを幾つか取り出し、どれを先に食べようか迷っているようだった。

_ま・まさか、飛燕がした訳じゃ…？！_

真相の見えない事に苛立ちを感じる伊達に、富樫が追い討ちをかけた。

「『据え膳食わぬは』って言うしな。」

「それとこれとは意味が違うんじゃねぇか？」

突っ込む虎丸と富樫が論争を始める前に、伊達が遮った。

「あぁもう、どいつもこいつもうるせー！食えばいいんだろ、食えば？！」

そして無造作に包装を破り、伊達はチョコレートを丸ごと口に投げ込んだ。

「おい、伊達！何て態度だよ！」

「そうだ！お前にチョコレートを貰う資格なんてねぇ！」

憤慨する富樫と虎丸を無視し、伊達はプイッと横を向いて空の弁当箱を鞄にしまった。

「まぁまぁ、二人ともそう僻まずに。私のをちょっとだけお裾分けしましょう。」

そう言って仲介に入る飛燕の口元には、穏やかな微笑が浮かんでいた。

* * *

_まさか、違うよな？アイツには月光がいるってのに…。_

午後の授業中も、伊達はずっとチョコレートの贈り主が気になっていた。何しろ甘い物は殆んど食べないので、最後に頬張ったチョコレートの甘い後味に随分と悩まされた。水を飲みに行こうと思っても、もし万が一送り主が飛燕なら、その気持ちを傷付けてしまうかも知れぬと、躊躇われた。

_しかし、何で今更？俺が桃とデキてると知ってて、ちょっかいを出すような奴じゃなし…。だが、桃でも飛燕でもなければ、いったい誰が…？塾の部外者とは思えん。弁当にしろ、便所にしろ、塾の奴でなけりゃできる筈がねぇ。だが、いったい誰だ？！本気か、それとも単なる悪戯か？_

答えの出ないまま伊達が考え込んでいると、急に一号校舎のスピーカーが鳴り響いた。

**「男塾一号生伊達臣人！直ちに塾長室へ参れぃ！！わしが男塾塾長、江田島平八であ～～～るっ！！！」**

「な・何だよ、いきなり…」

嫌そうに立ち上がった伊達を、桃が心配そうに見上げた。

「伊達、一応、前閉めてった方がいいぞ。」

「んなこたぁ分かってる。」

塾長室へ行く途中、ガクランのボタンを閉めて、伊達は考えた。

_俺が女にチョコレートを貢がせたとでも、誰かがチクったのか？全く、悪戯なら只じゃおかねぇ！_

塾長室の前で伊達は息を整え、塾長に勝るとも劣らぬ声で怒鳴った。

**「一号生伊達臣人っ！入りますっ！！」**

「おう、来たか。」

思ったより落ち着いた塾長の様子に、伊達はいささか拍子抜けした。

「先ほど貴様に届け物があってのぉ。傷むものなら速く渡さねばと思ったのだ。」

そして塾長が机の後ろから取り出したのは１メートル四方の箱だった。しかもピンク色の包装紙で包まれ、お揃いのリボンまで付いていた。

_悪夢だ…。_

その毒々しいまでの色に、伊達は目眩を覚え、一瞬その場にへたり込みそうになった。

「どうした？開けて見んのか？」

「い・いえ…中身は分かっています。チョコレートです。」

「ほぅ。貴様に透視能力があったとはのぉ。」

伊達は溜息を堪えた。

「塾長もご存知でしょう、近年日本でも流行っている欧米人の軟弱な風習を。今日は女が目当ての男にチョコレートを贈ると言う、破廉恥な祭りの日です。どうやら誰かが俺に恥をかかせようと贈り付けてきたようです。悪戯に過ぎません。」

「そうか、そうであったか。しかし悪戯にしては手が込んでおるわい。」

伊達はその言葉にハッとした。

_そうだ！こんな手の込んだ事をやるのは、やっぱりアイツしかいない！_

そのまま「失礼しますっ！」と言って立ち去ろうとした伊達を、塾長が引き止めた。

「これは持って行かんのか？！」

「いえ、俺は甘い物は好みません。それも知っての上での嫌がらせでしょう。宜しければ塾長が召し上がって下さい。他にも贈ってきた物を試食しましたが、毒は入っていませんでした。では！」

そう言い残し、勇んで教室へ戻って行く伊達の後姿を見届けながら、塾長は独り言のように囁いた。

「わしが男塾塾長、江田島平八である。」

そしてピンクのリボンと包装紙を取り、蓋を開けた。中には案の定、巨大なハート型のチョコレートが入っていた。中央にはピンクの砂糖文字で『愛する臣へ 全部食べてネ！』と書かれてあった。塾長は一角を鷲掴みしてへし折り、口に運んだ。

「フッフッフ。得をしたのであ～る！！」

* * *

教室へ帰るまでの間、伊達は幾らか冷静さを取り戻した。犯人が桃だと確信した途端、地球の裏側までブッ飛ばすつもりで踵を返したが、桃が相手ではそう簡単に決着が付く筈がない。持久戦になれば厄介な事になる。何より、二人の痴話喧嘩を他の一号生や教官達の前で繰り広げたくはない。

_とにかく、校舎裏に引っ張り出すしかねぇ。_

そう決意して、教室へ入るなり、立って教科書から何か読まされていた桃の前へドカドカと行き、その胸座を両手で掴んだ。

「桃ッ！ちょっと顔貸せぃ！！」

「な・何だよ、伊達？」

困惑したような桃の顔に、もう伊達は騙されはしない。

「いいから来い！」

力尽くでも連れて行くつもりなのを察してか、桃は抵抗せずに付いて行った。

「ちょ・ちょっと待て、伊達！おい、桃まで！まだ授業中だぞっ！！」

がなり立てる教官を完全に無視して二人は校舎裏の驚邏大四凶殺戦没者供養塔まで無言で歩いた。歩いている間、伊達の背中から怒りのオーラが立ち上るのを、敏感な桃が感じない訳はない。だがその怒りも、供養塔の数歩手前で急に立ち止まった伊達から発せられた憤りと比べれば、微小なものに過ぎなかった。

**「桃ッ！て・手前ぇ、ぬゎに考えてゃんだ？！？」**

伊達が爆発したのは、供養塔の天辺から下げられていた垂れ幕のせいであった。それはピンクのティッシュ・ペーパーで作られた花で縁取られ、例の小袋入りのチョコが散りばめられていた。中央に少女漫画チックな丸文字で大きく、『臣、愛してるワ！いつもの場所で待ってるネ 』と書かれてあった。

拳を振り上げて向き直った伊達に、桃は平然と、「可愛いだろ？徹夜で作ったんだぜ。」と言ってのけた。

「てンめぇ、いったいどこまで俺をおちょくれば気が済むんだ？！？」

「エ？別におちょくってる訳じゃない。演出だ。お前があの特大チョコを平らげて来る頃には、授業も終わって俺は独房で待ってるって手筈だったんだが…」

「な・なっ・何だと？！」

「そう言やぁお前、もうあれ食べ切っちまったのか？昼の分も一口だったが、それにしても速く食い過ぎじゃないのか？」

「ば・ばっきゃ朗！あんな甘いモン全部食えるか！」

「エッ？でも、そう思って唐辛子を入れたんだが、やっぱり駄目か？」

「唐辛子？」

一瞬、伊達の切れ長の目が点になった。

「あぁ。南米では良く作るんだ、唐辛子入りのチョコレート。お前みたいな辛党にはその方が良いだろうと思って、特別に作ったんだぜ。辛くなかったか？」

「………塾長にやった。」

**「エェーッ！？！」**

その反応に、伊達もいささか良心に咎められた。

「他のと同じ、市販の物だと思ったんだ。まさかお前がわざわざ作ったとは…。」

「開けて見なかったのか？！」

「…済まん。」

伊達の頭の中に一瞬、いつぞやの『メイドさん』衣装のエプロンを着て、台所で嬉しそうにチョコレートを作る桃の姿が現れた。

「何だ、食わなかったのか…」と、目の前にいる桃は明らかにガッカリしている。今更チョコレートを返してくれと塾長に言えない伊達としては、平に謝るしか無い。

「済まん、本当に…お前の手作りだと分かっていれば、塾長になんか…」

言葉が続かない伊達に、桃は苦笑しながらも助け舟を出した。

「いや、いいんだ。俺もちょっと懲り過ぎてるんじゃないかと思ったんだが、やっぱり前もってひとこと言っておけば良かったな。気にするなよ。チョコレートなら、またいつでも作れるし。」

「す・済まん…。」

先ほどまでの怒りがどこかへ吹き飛ばされた伊達に、桃は少しにじり寄った。

「もういいって。」

閉めたままの伊達のガクランに、そっと手を当て、男一文字のボタンを一つ、また一つ、ゆっくりと外していった。

「も・桃…」

「今日は、折角のバレンタインだし、授業は早めにフケて来たことだし。楽しまなきゃ、な？」

手元を見るように俯いた桃の額が、伊達の顎に押し当てられた。鉢巻の布が生えかけの髭に少し引っ掛かる。

「桃…お前の作った物なら、どんな甘ったるい菓子でも、最上級辛い唐辛子入りでも、食ってやるぜ。塾長なんかにやったのが、もったいねぇ！」

胸元でクスクスと桃が笑った。

「『最上級』じゃないにしても、あれは相当辛かった筈だぜ。今頃塾長、水をガブ飲みしていなけりゃいいが…。」

* * *

その頃塾長は、「江田島平八腐闇倶楽部」のメンバーから寄せられた普通の甘いチョコレートと、唐辛子入りの特大チョコレートを交互に食べながら、熱い緑茶を一飲みし、「美味であ～るっ！！！」とご満悦だった。

* * *

「なぁ臣。」と、不意に桃はそれまで唇を当てていた伊達の胸から顔を離し、笑いを含んだ瞳で彼を見上げた。「俺が贈ったんじゃないって、あの時は本気で思ったか？」

「あ・あぁ。全く、お前の演技はアカデミー賞モンだぜ！」

「フフッ。塾を卒業したら役者にでもなるか。」

「止せやい。あんなオカマばっかりの業界、お前の入るとこじゃねぇ。」

桃を守るかのように、伊達は腕を彼の背中に回して抱き寄せた。

「フフフッ、よく言うぜ。でもな、飛燕にも手伝ってもらったんだ。」

「エ？何を？」

つい、お揃いのエプロンを着てキッチンに立つ桃と飛燕の図を連想してしまった。

「今朝の味噌汁に仕込んだの。飛燕から小さいチョコを馬之助に渡してもらったんだ。アイツ、あれでも飛燕にゾッコンなんだぜ？笑っちまうよな。でもお蔭で気付かれずにお前の味噌汁にあれを入れられたんだ。」

「全く、手の込んだ事しやがるなぁ。って言うか、お前、暇過ぎるんじゃねぇか？」

伊達の襟元を彷徨っていた桃の両手が、急に首に回された。

「臣を喜ばせたい一心で考えたんだけど、なぁ。」

伊達の心臓は一瞬、止まりそうなほど苦しくなった。こんな時、元豪学連総長が鎧のように身に纏っている『意地』や『プライド』と言う防御は、跡形も無く崩れ去る。

息が正常に戻ると、伊達は酷く素直に、優しく桃の耳元で囁いた。

「俺は、お前さえいれば、十分だ。」

幸せな一時、二人は抱き合ったまま立ち尽くしていた。すると校舎の時計のチャイムが鳴った。

「やべぇ、そろそろズラからないと…」

「あぁ。」

垂れ幕を供養塔から外し、伊達に手渡しながら桃は校舎の地下にある独房へと先導した。

「そのチョコレート、全部食べてくれよ。」

「エ？構わんが、これはお前が作ったんじゃないだろ？」

「あぁ、市販のだが…今日はスタミナをたっぷり補充してもらわないと…。」

意味有り気に桃が言うので、伊達は期待に胸もムスコも膨らんだ。

「ちょっとここで待っててくれ。」と、お気に入りの房の前で桃が頼んだ。「準備して来る。」

「あんまり待たせるなよ。」

「分かってる。」

チョコレートをムシャムシャ食べながら、伊達は今朝から贈られていたそれを忌まわしく思っていた自分が馬鹿に思えた。見付かっても、他の連中は女からだと勝手に思い込んだのだから。

_それに、特別に桃が尽くしてくれるってんなら、毛等の祭りも満更じゃねぇな。_

そう思って苦笑を浮かべた伊達は、何やら時間の掛かっている桃の『準備』に、大分興味をそそられてきた。

「もうい～かい？」と、珍しく茶目っ気たっぷりに訊く伊達に、「ま～だだよ」と桃の明るい声が戻って来た。

_何の準備だ？まさか羽でも付けてキューピッドの格好するんじゃ…でも案外、似合うかも知れねぇなぁ、ウ～ン…。_

悩ましい姿の桃を思い浮かべていると、悩ましい声で桃が呼んだ。「もうい～よ！」

房に入ると、台の上に桃が横たわっていた。キューピッドではないにしろ、近いものがあった。裸体の上にピンクのティッシュで作った花が、ビキニの形に並べて貼り付けられていた。

「今日は『桃色』一色に染めてみたんだ。似合うか？」

「プッ！そうか、それで全部あのド派手なピンク色だったのか。」

「ド派手とは何だよ、俺の色だぞ？！」

「悪ぃ、悪ぃ。とっても良くお似合いだよ、桃尻の桃子ちゃん。」

もう堪らない、と言わんばかりに伊達は負い被さり、少し脹れたフリをしている桃の頬に唇を寄せた。

「このまま食っちまいたい位だぜ。」

「うん、食っていい。でもその前に脱がせてくれよ。」

脇腹を擦っていた手を胸まで滑らせ、ピンクの花を取ろうとした。すると思ったより強くへばり付いているのに驚いた。見るとチョコレートを本や戸に貼り付けたと同じ要領で、ガムテープを裏返しにして作った輪で貼り付けてあった。思わず伊達は、

「おい、こんなんで貼ったら剥く時痛いんじゃ…」と言いかけて、ハッとした。

_そうだった。こいつは痛い目見るのが快感なんだった…。_

「うん、痛い3」と嬉しそうに答える桃に、伊達は溜息を零したが、腹を括って最初のを無理矢理引き剥がした。ビリッ！と剥ける音がすると同時に、伊達の下で桃が身体を捩じらせた。

「アン、痛い！アハンッ！嫌～ン！」と、その都度喘ぐ桃に、自分でも恥ずかしいほど伊達は興奮した。そして幾つか剥けると、赤くなった桃の肌に舌を這わせて、労わるように舐め回した。

左の胸の乳首には、花の下にチョコがまた一つ貼ってあった。

「まだあるのか。」

「うん、スタミナ補給に、要所要所に。」

包装紙からそれを取り出して伊達が頬張るのを、痛みで涙の滲み始めた目で桃はうっとりと見上げた。それに自ずと唾液の分泌が増えているのを伊達は感じ、溶けかけのチョコレートを口に含んだまま、口付けをした。待っていたかのように開かれた桃の柔らかな唇を介して、溶けたチョコレートを分け与えた。自分の体液も一緒に桃が受け取っているのを感じ、伊達はいっそう熱くなり、その両手は桃を抱き寄せようと背中の下に滑り込んでいた。しかしまだ胸に張り付いているティッシュの花が、二人の肌を妨げていた。男の本能に囃し立てられ、伊達は次々にその花をむしり取った。

ビッ！ビリッ！と音がする度、ビクッと反応する桃の身体を太股で押さえ、伊達はピンクの花畑を無残に荒らした。右の胸の膨らみに隠れていたもう一つのチョコレートも、歯で包装紙を破るとそのまま桃の口に押し込んだ。そして腰を回る細い帯状の花園にも、容赦無く手をかけた。

腰の周りはまだそれ程ではなかったが、男の最も敏感な部分にまで、余す所無く桃は花を貼り付けていた。純毛に貼られたガムテープを剥がすと当然、その毛も一緒に引き剥がされた。

「ヒャッ！アンッ！ヒィ！ウォ！アハッ！」

「馬鹿、手前ぇで貼ったんだろ？！気絶しても知らねぇぞ、俺は！」

そんな悪態も、桃が喜ぶと知っていればこそ言えること。残酷に桃のムスコの周りに付いている花を皮膚から引き裂けるのも、その局部は痛く腫れ上がっても、桃の屈折した心の中では痛みが悦びに変わり、徐々に彼を快楽の頂上に追いやっているのだと確信しているからこそ。

大粒の涙を零し、ヒィヒィと小さな悲鳴を上げながらも、桃は秘められた必要を満たされ、幸福感すら覚えていた。その証拠に彼の指は伊達の二の腕にしがみ付き、放そうとはしない。前から取れる最後の花をむしり、「ケツ出せ！」と言われてやっと桃が手を放すと、伊達の腕に食い込んでいた爪の跡がクッキリと残っていた。

息を切らした桃が四つん這いになると、桃尻が見えるように腰と割れ目にしか花を貼っていない事が分かった。腰のは一気に２～３個同時に引ん剥き、残るは男の花園のみとなった。それほど毛深くはない桃でも、さすがに無い訳ではない。割れ目の上から下まで一つずつ剥いて行ったが、徐々にその痛みも増して行き、肝心な所のを剥がした時には条件反射で飛び上がった。

「おい、大丈夫か？」と、左手で割れ目を開き、右手で次の花を掴んでいた伊達が、心配して一瞬手を止めた。「まだ一番痛いのが残ってるぜ？」

「だ・大丈夫だ。どの道取らなきゃならないし。」

「そうか。そうだな。後悔してないか？」

「いや。臣になら、幾ら痛め付けられても構わない。」

「馬鹿だな。本気にするぞ。」

「フフッ…ヒャッ！ア・アフッ！」

最後の花は、男の身体で最も敏感とされる玉袋の裏側に、双子のように左右に並んでいた。伊達は自分の身体だったら、と想像しただけで鳥肌が立った。だが既に起たされ、長い間待たされていたムスコにせがまれ、心を鬼にして手をかけた。

「行くぞ、桃！」

**ビリッ！  
****「キャァッ！」**

**「この大馬鹿野郎！」**

**ビリッ！  
****「フギャッ！」**

寒さではなく、痛みに諤々と震える桃の身体を、伊達は両手で優しく、力強くなぞった。愛らしい桃尻を鷲掴みし、腰を揉み上げ、背中から肩を愛撫した。そして自分の身体を桃の上に乗せた。

「ハァ…ハァ…臣…」

「何だ？」

肩から項に口付けをしながら、尻の割れ目にも指を入れていた伊達に、桃は振り向いて微笑んだ。

「最後のプレゼントがまだ残ってる。」

「エッ？プレゼント…？」

そしてその言葉の意味を悟るとほぼ同時に、桃の裏口を開こうとしていた指が、その答えに触れた。

「な・何なんだ？これは…。」

日頃は硬く瞑られた蕾が、今日は既に開き切っていた。そしてその奥に何か異質なものを感じた伊達は、そっと小指で掘り出してみた。ピンク色のリボンの端だった。

「お・おい…お前、まさか…！」

「フフッ。Happy Valentine's Day, 臣3」

恐る恐るそのリボンを引っ張ると、やはり内部で抵抗があった。仕方無くもう少し強く引っ張ると桃が身体を捩じらせ、ハァハァと荒い息を立てながら涎を零した。只事ではないと気付きながらも、それを引き出さない限りは自分のムスコを入れる事もできないので、グイグイと引いて少しずつその物体を手繰り寄せた。桃の蕾から現れたのは、カラー・コーディネートされたピンクのカプセルだった。

「桃…お前、なぁ…。」

「ウ・ウ～ン、早く、出して！それ、嫌なの。臣のがいいの！」

桃に女言葉で強請られると、伊達は弱い。とにかくカプセルに繋がれたリボンを引っ張り、カプセル自体が掴めるまで蕾から出し、強引に手で引き出した。スポッと抜けたカプセルは、入れるために塗られたゲルの糸を引いて、伊達の手の中に納まった。鶏の卵より一回り細く、半分に割れるようになっていた。両側を引き離すと、中にはやはり、ピンクのプラスチックに包まれたチョコレートが入っていた。

「お前って奴は…全く…！」

「ハァ…ハァ…何だか、二人で、卵を産んだ、って感じだ…。」

「馬鹿野郎。一人で生んでろ！」

「フフッ。でも受精してないから、雛にはならないな。」

「あのなぁ…。」

「臣…チョコレート、貰ってくれるか？」

「…当たり前ぇだ。大腿、他に誰が食うと思ってんだ？お前のケツの中に入ってたチョコを…。」

「そうだな。そんな物好き、臣だけだろうな。」

虚ろな目で言う桃は、とても幸せなそうな顔をしていた。こんな表情を見られるのが、伊達の最大の楽しみだった。

「チェッ、好きで物好きになったんじゃねぇや。これも惚れた弱みだ。」

「ホントか？！」

パッと目を見開いて、桃が嬉しそうに笑った。その顔に伊達は降伏した。

「あぁ、ホントだよ。」

首尾良く既に開け放たれた桃の門に、やっと男の槍を差し込みながら、伊達は幸福な溜息をついた。

「臣…愛してる。」

露骨に『愛』という言葉を使えるほど、伊達はまだ日本男児特有のテレを克服してはいない。顔を顰めて「馬鹿野郎。」と答えるのが精一杯だった。それでも満足そうに桃は微笑みながら、駄目押しに伊達の耳元で囁いた。

「I love you!」

必要に迫られ、執拗に桃の身体に自分のを叩き込みながら、伊達は以前 Ｊ が対戦中に使った英語を思い出した。後で Ｊ にその言葉の意味を聞いたので、良く覚えていた。

「桃…」

「ン？」

「『ファック・ユー』だ！」

＝ 『お前なんて犯してやる！』

「クックック…伊達？」

「何だよ。」

「もっとファック・ミー！」

「望むところだ！」


End file.
